Cry And Reveals
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Sara ignore Michael depuis leurs retrouvailles et il veut savoir pourquoi...  Post saison 3


_**Cry And Reveals**_

**Storm-Lifehouse**

**.com/watch?v=0d25kA_XknM&feature=related**

Voila presque une semaine qu'ils se sont retrouvés, qu'ils sont enfin ensemble, mais aussi plusieurs jours durant lesquels elle n'a presque pas parlé, où ils ne se sont presque pas rapprochés.

Michael était parti chercher à manger pour eux. Généralement, elle ne sortait pas, préférant rester seule. Au début, il l'acceptait, même si elle ne lui disait rien, mais il commençait à se poser des questions, un tas de questions, et cela était dû au fait que Sara semblait très différente de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Michael savait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant sa séquestration, mais il ignorait quoi. Il se torturait l'esprit avec cela depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Il revint à leur chambre. Sara était dans la salle de bain… encore. Michael avait remarqué qu'elle prenait beaucoup de douche chaque jour. Un nouveau mystère pour lui, qui, il en était quasiment sûr, était en rapport avec son silence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs lits. Quand il avait appris que Sara était vivante, il avait commencé à imaginer un tas de scénarios pour leur retrouvailles, tous plus différents les uns que les autres, mais il était très loin de penser qu'après une semaine dans des chambres d'hôtel, ils n'auraient toujours pas dormi dans le même lit.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Sara en sortit, les cheveux encore mouillés. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, Michael la trouvait magnifique, et très désirable. Sa première envie était toujours de se lever et de venir déposer un baiser dans son cou, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Seulement, avec le temps, il avait appris à réprimer ses envies. Il faut également dire que le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé sans explication la seule fois où il avait essayé de l'embrasser, l'aidait à se maîtriser.

Sara prit la salade que Michael avait acheté, et s'assit face à lui, sans un mot. Ce silence persista pendant tout le repas. Il ne cessait de lui lancer de petits regards, mais elle continuait à garder la tête baissée. Quand elle eut fini de manger, Sara se dirigea vers son lit, comme d'habitude. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, Michael voulait avoir des réponses.

M- Sara…

Elle s'arrêta devant le lit en entendant sa voix. Il se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas vers elle.

M- Sara, il faut que tu arrêtes.

Michael attendit une réponse de sa part, mais rien ne vint.

M- Arrêtes de te murer dans ton silence…Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, et je veut t'aider… mais pour ça…. il faut que tu me parles.

Sara se tourna doucement vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, car sa tête était baissée, mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

S- Je ne peut pas… Je suis désolée Michael… Je ne peut pas.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, mais Sara recula. Son ton augmenta légèrement, excédé de ne rien pouvoir faire.

M- Pourquoi?… Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?.. Et pourquoi tu me fuis?

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais trouva la force de lever les yeux vers lui.

S- Ça fait trop mal.

Une larme s'échappa et vint rouler le long de sa joue. Michael avança vers elle, mais cette fois elle ne bougea pas.

M- Sara…

Sa voix s'était radoucit en voyant ses yeux. Elle poussa un petit soupir et commença à parler faiblement.

S- Quand… LJ et moi avons été séparés…

Elle avala sa salive.

S- J'ai été emmenée ailleurs… et…. et il y avait cette homme qui me surveillait.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau, et Michael posa sa main sur la sienne. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui à ce moment précis. Elle respira fortement et il l'entraîna sur le lit pour qu'elle s'assoye, avant de continuer son récit.

S- J'ai… j'ai tenté de m'échapper… mais ils m'ont rattrapé… alors…Gretchen a… elle a dit… à cette homme… qu'il… qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec moi… et… il m'a violé.

Michael prit immédiatement Sara dans ses bras. Ses sanglots redoublaient. Il ferma les yeux et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

M- Je suis là Sara… je te protègerait maintenant… je t'aime… je t'aime… je te promet que plus personne ne te fera de mal… je te le promet Sara.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à lui aussi, réalisant peu à peu se qu'on avait fait à la femme qu'il aimait. Cela ne leur avait pas suffit de l'enlever, de la séquestrer, de la frapper… il avait aussi fallu qu'ils la violent. À cet instant précis, il regrettait de ne pas avoir tuer Gretchen quand il en avait eu l'occasion, mais plus encore, il regrettait que Sara est subit tout ça par sa faute. IL l'avait entraîné là-dedans. IL l'avait charmé et avait joué avec ses sentiments pour obtenir se qu'IL voulait. Elle en était arrivée là à cause de LUI, personne d'autre, juste LUI.

Michael resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle, alors que ses pleurs ne cessaient pas. Il passa sa main dans son dos pour la réconforter, bien qu'il sache que cela ne suffirait pas à lui faire oublier se qui était arrivé. Sara avait fermé les yeux, et se contentait de respirer l'odeur de Michael en essayant de se calmer, se qu'elle réussit à faire, en partie, un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle se décolla de lui, tandis qu'il gardait une main sur la sienne. Sara fixa leurs mains enlacées.

S- Michael… je… je me sens sale… tu ne devrais pas…

Elle retira rapidement sa main.

M- Sara… Sara regardes-moi… regardes-moi.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

M- Je t'aime… et rien ne pourra changer ça… Rien Sara… je vais t'aider à aller mieux… et même si cela sera dur, je te promet qu'on va traverser cela ensemble… Je t'aime Sara.

S- Je t'aime aussi Michael.

Ils se sourirent légèrement, et Sara vint se blottir contre lui, là où elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, protégée. Quand à Michael, il se promit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait oublié tout ça, il irait le chercher, lui, l'homme qui lui avait fait ça, et il lui ferait payer…


End file.
